The First ever Shake it up awards
by Junatina
Summary: "If life gives you lemons make lemonade" Welcome to the First Ever Shake it up Awards with your hosts Zendaya Coleman and Bella Throne! Here you can vote for your favorites! See some funny jokes and special guest perform! Last award show here! Completed!
1. The First Award Show

**AN: Hey guys before we start the awards I have to give a shout out to ThatsSoPanda because her first ever Austin and Ally awards gave me an idea to do the first ever Shake it up Awards!**

**Hey guys this is the first ever Shake it up awards, hosted by Zendaya Coleman and Bella Throne!**

**If you wish to vote for a category leave your answer in your reviews now let's get on with the awards!**

**The First Ever Shake it up Awards!**

The awards started and so our two hosts Zendaya Coleman and Bella Throne walked up the stage.

"Hey guys and welcome to the First ever Shake it up awards," said Zendaya.

"Hi, were your two hosts, Bella Throne and Zendaya Coleman but you can call me Princess Bell," said Bella.

"Don't call her that she is just fooling around, now let's start with the awards since it's a half our show, okay this is how it will work a specific category will either be chosen by you or by the author Junatina, you will have to chose a person let's get Bella or as we call her princess Bell to demonstrate," said Zendaya.

"For example the category is favorite main character, and I chose Cece Jones and all I need to do is post it in my review and it will be counted and VOILA easy peesy lemon sqeezy japeneezy," said Bella.

"Okay but also the author Junatina will check the votes in two days and then makes the next award and now this category will be, drum roll please," said Zendaya.

(Drum roll plays)

"Favorite recurring role!" said Zendaya

For example you could chose Logan Hunter or James or even Georgia Jones!" said Zendaya.

"Oh and just remember if you have any ideas for the next category you can either post it in your review, or PM Junatina!" Bella reminded.

"Okay now before we end the awards we will have some funny jokes and guest star Selena Gomez singing Come and get it!" shouted Zendaya.

"Okay now what did the water say to the boat Zendaya?" asked Bella.

"I don't know, what?" replied Zendaya.

"Nothing it just waved!" answered Bella.

(Laugh of audience!)

"Okay now let me ask a question, where do polar bears keep their money?" asked Zendaya.

"I don't know, where?" asked Bella.

"In snow banks!" laughed Zendaya.

(Moment of Silence)

"I don't get it," replied Bella.

"What do you mean polar bears are on snow and we keep our money in banks which equals snow banks," explained Zendaya.

"Zendaya you know I am not good at math and I only do math in class," replied Bella.

"Bell I am starting to get annoyed because it is not MATH, and it is funny very FUNNY!" replied Zendaya.

(Audience begin to get scared and laugh a little bit)

"Well it may make a lot of sense but I just don't think it is FUNNY!" Bella screamed.

"Bring it on Princess Bella when I am done with you, you will never want to wear those heels again!" shouted Zendaya.

"GRRR!" shouted Bella.

"Introducing our special guest Selena Gomez singing Come and Get it!" said Roshon.

"Huh, Roshon!?" questioned Zendaya and Bella.

Suddenly they move all the way back stage and Selena starts to perform.

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet

So baby whenever you're ready..

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gonna love you for life I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie (no lie)

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready..

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I'll know I'll know I'll know  
Because you love me so.. yeah!

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

When you ready come and get it.

"Give it up for Selena Gomez!" shouted Roshon.

"It was great having you here Sel," said Bella.

"Yeah, I recorded this as my ringtone," replied Zendaya.

"Any time guys, I love you all," replied Selena.

"Hey Bell I am really sorry I over reacted a little bit," apologized Zendaya.

"No I should be sorry I was being so selfish, and I am truly sorry," replied Bella.

"It's okay," replied Zendaya.

They hugged and the audience cheered.

"We will see you and the results in 2 to 3 days!" shouted Roshon.

"Yeah and don't forget to post your answer in your review," replied Zendaya.

"Until next time were your host, princess Bell and Zendaya Coleman!' shouted Bella.


	2. The Second Award Show

AN: So here is the second show for The First Ever Shake it up Awards remember to post your answer in your review or if you have any ideas for a category PM or post it in your review!

Second show of the First Ever Shake it up Awards

The two hosts Zdaya aka Zendaya Coleman and Princess Bell aka Bella Throne walked up the stage with a smile while Bella waved like a princess.

"Hey guys welcome to The First Ever Shake it up Awards on our second show were your hosts Zendaya Coleman and Bella Throne but you can call me Z or Daya or even Zdaya and you could call Bella princess Bell!" Zendaya said.

"I know Zendaya's nick names are quite lame but it was unfair that I got a nick name and she didn't," Bella Throne replied.

"Whatever now lets get on with the show before we tell you the results we are going to have two people perform a song and these are for the Rosholine lovers, Roshon and Caroline singing after party,"shouts Zendaya.

"Now instead of Roshon hosting since he will be the one performing we are going to have R. Brandon Johnson ps Gary Wilde from Shake it up!" Bella shouts.

"Thank you girls, now introducing Roshon Fegan and Caroline Sunshine performing After Party!" Shouts R. Brandon Johnson.

After Party

[Verse 1: Roshon]  
She's got a phone call  
A hot tip where to go y'all  
I heard about another dance y'all  
Ain't no way they gonna shut us down  
Listen up girls and boys  
I declare it time to make some noise  
Show of hands for the all real Mccoys  
Will keep it going all this weekend  
Hear the sound I would never let em shut us down

[Pre-Chorus: Caroline]  
All the VIPS get your things follow me  
DJ knows we can't get enough  
Honey don't be shy yeah you know you looking fly  
Throw your hands up high for show love

[Chorus:]  
At the After party [x4]  
We ain't never gonna stop  
At the After party [x3]  
We can dance until we drop

Shake It Up now  
Break it up now  
Take it up now  
At the After party  
Shake It Up now  
Break it up now  
Take it up now

[Verse 2: Roshon]  
We're gonna break some rules  
This event will be the crown jewel  
Hey somebody's in the pool  
Don't see a clock  
But I know there's not a yawn  
Gotta stay to win  
Kick it up and let the games begin  
It's the kind of night that never ends  
We just keep on having fun  
We got room enough for everyone

[Pre-Chorus: Caroline]  
All the VIPS get your things follow me  
DJ knows we can't get enough  
Honey don't be shy yeah you know you looking fly  
Throw your hands up high for show love

[Chorus - Both:]  
At the After party [x4]  
We ain't never gonna stop  
At the After party [x3]  
We can dance until we drop

[Verse 3: Roshon]  
We got it going on tonight  
Baby you look outta sight  
Spinning like a satellite  
Don't wanna come back down  
No they won't shut us down

[Chorus - Both:]  
At the After party [x4]  
We ain't never gonna stop  
At the After party [x3]  
We can dance until we drop

Shake It Up now  
Break it up now  
Take it up now  
At the After party  
Shake It Up now  
Break it up now  
Take it up now  
We can dance until we drop

Audience Cheers!

"Thanks guys," said Bella.

"Any Time," Caroline replies.  
"Bye everyone," says Roshon Fegan.

The audience cheers and claps once more and then Roshon and Caroline get down from the stage.

"Now we are going to have the results," Said Zendaya.

Bella Throne opens the envelope with the results in.

"Drum roll please," says Bella.

"Now the winner is with 6 votes...Logan Hunter, please come on the stage Leo Howard!" Shouts Bella.

"It is an honour to be here, I hope I can come here often and holding shiny golden trophies!" shouts Leo Howard holding his golden trophy.

Audience cheers and Leo leaves the stage.

"Thank you for everyone who voted we are going to show everyone who voted," said Zendaya.

ThatSoPanda  
RaeAnime  
Purplekatz402  
Fortheloveofchoclate  
Guest  
Guest

"There was one reviewer that didn't vote but still reviewed and that was Natalia," said Bella.

"Okay now we are going to announce the name for the category this was suggested by Purplekatz402, and it was Best Cast couple it can either be a friendship or relationship you chose," says Zendaya.

"It can be so many it could be, Kella, Zendam or even Zenton!" Says Bella."

"Now this was our second show,hope you enjoyed and don't forget to vote and remember if you have an idea for a category, you can either PM Junatina or post it in your review!" Bella shouts.

"Till next time, were your hosts Zdaya aka Zendaya Coleman and Princess Bell aka Bella Throne!" Shouts Zendaya.

The audience clap and cheer and Zendaya and Bella leave the stage.


	3. The Third Award Show

**AN: hey guys before we start the third award show I have a few things to say, please use your reviews to vote and not comment, second please enjoy, if I don't use your request or change it slightly do NOT complain, lastly welcome and please enjoy!  
Oh and sorry I took so long to update really busy lately!**

The Third Award Show of Shake it up.

Caroline and Roshon came up the stage.

"Hey guys, I know your wondering about Zendaya and Bella, don't worry there in a traffic jam so they may take some time to get here," said Caroline.

"Yeah, Caroline what do I do now?" Roshon whispers.

"Read the cards," Caroline whispered back.

"Oh yeah, now it's time for some funny jokes, isn't a good thing Bella and Zendaya aren't here," said Roshon.

"Roshon I heard that!" Shouted Zendaya.

"An were here!" Shouted Bella.

"Gotta go," said Roshon while running.

"Thanks Caroline, we can take it from here, " said Bella.

"Okay," she replied.

Caroline went off the stage and back to her dressing room.

"Okay we're going to do a funny scene, we need one girl from the audience and I pick Ashley Boetter ps Suzy from Shake it up," said Zendaya.

"Okay now Zendaya you be the grandmother," said Bella.

"Why do I have to be the grandma?" Asked Zendaya.

Before you know it they start arguing.

"You know what guys i'll be the grandmother plus I can put the makeoup and the costume in 5 seconds," said Caroline.

5 seconds later...

"I'm done," Caroline said.

"Wow that was quick," said Bella.

"Okay now lets start since you have also memorized the script," Said Zendaya.

"Okay but Ashley you are a little girl so were going to name you little girl and Caroline your name will be grandma Caroline," said Bella.

"Got it," said Ashley and Caroline.

"3, 2, 1 and action!" Shouts Zendaya.

Little girl : My teacher says we can chose who ever we want to be,why did you chose to be an old lady?

Grandma Caroline goes clueless.

Audience laughs.

"Okay not that was the funny scene, now we Are going to announce the results," said Bella.

"Now the winner with 4 votes is... Kella!" Shouts Zendaya.

"Oh my gosh it is an honor, I knew I would win an award some day!" Shouts Bella.

"You know, you weren't the only one who won the award," said Kenton while going on the stage.

Kenton and Bella hold the trophy and Bella waves like a princess.

"Okay now lets show you who review or voted," said Bella.

Kate (Fortheloveofchoclate. : Kella  
Bella (Fortheloveofchoclate) : Kella  
ThatSoPanda : Kella  
Purplekatz402 : Kella  
RoganLover : Zeo  
Guest : Rogan ( even though it wasn't part of the category)  
AthenaGal01 : Zella  
Guest: Zenton  
Natalia (didn't wrote but still reviewed)

"Okay now before we announce the next category, introducing...," said Zendaya but then gets stopped from Roshon.

"One Direction singing there latest movie single, Best song ever!" Shouts Roshon.

"What!" Zendaya shouts over the screaming audience and eVeryone walks down the stage and one direction appear.

Harry:  
Maybe it's the way she walked  
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the doors and past the guards  
Just like she already owned it

Zayn:  
I said can you give it back to me  
She said never in your wildest dreams

All:  
And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went  
oh oh oh  
I think it went  
yeah yeah yeah  
I think it goes, oh

Liam:  
Said her name was Georgia Rose  
And her daddy was a dentist

Harry:  
Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)  
But she kissed me like she meant it

Niall:  
I said can I take you home with me  
She said never in your wildest dreams

All:  
And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went  
oh oh oh  
I think it went  
yeah yeah yeah  
I think it goes, oh

Louis:  
You know, I know, you know  
I will remember you  
I know, you know, i know  
You'll remember me

Zayn:  
You know, I know, you know  
I'll remember you  
I know, you know  
I hope you'll remember how we danced  
How we danced

Harry:  
1, 2, 1, 2, 3

All:  
And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

Then we we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went  
oh oh oh  
I think it went  
yeah yeah yeah  
I think it goes, oh

Zayn:  
Best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
it was the best song ever

"Thanks guys, I am a huge fan!" Said Bella.

"Any time," said Harry.

"It was great being here," said Niall.

"Thanks guys but before you leave can you sign your autograph on this sheet of paper?" Zendaya asked.

"Sure," said Zayn.

They sing their autographs and then leave the stage.

"Okay now the next category is," said Zendaya.

Drumroll plays.

"Favorite main character!" Shouts Zendaya.

"Here are some examples, you can chose Rocky, Flynn, Tinka, Gunther, Ty and even Cece," said Bella.

"Vote for Cece," whispers Bella.

"I heard that, now that was the end of our third award show, hope you enjoyed, please use your reviews for voting and we will see you soon," said Zendaya.

"Bye!" Says Bella, Zendaya, Caroline and Roshon at the same time.


	4. The Fourth Award Show

AN: Just a reminder, please use your reviews for voting and if you have got an idea for a category PM me or post it in your review.  
Please don't be mad if I change your suggestion for a category slightly or if I don't use your suggestion.  
Now please enjoy!

The two hosts Zdaya and Princess Bell walked up the stage.

"Welcome to the fourth award show everyone!" Shouted Bella.

"Tonight were going to share some funny quotes, announce the results and the next category and also special guest star Taylor Swift singing 22!" Zendaya announced.

"As you can see tonight's award show is going to be loads of fun? Now let's start with the funny quotes do you agree Zdaya?" Bella asked.

"Okay, I'll start, As a child my family consisted of two choices, take it or leave it," said Zendaya.

The audience laughs

"That's lame," said Bella.

"What do you mean like you can beat that?" Asked Zendaya.

"As a matter of fact I can, listen to this, Dear math,  
Please solve your own problems I'm tired of solving yours for you," Bella replied.

The audience laughs harder and Zendaya laughs as well.

"Okay that was pretty funny, my turn," said Zendaya.

"Told you," said Bella.

"Okay here is my funny quote,A lot of people are afraid of heights, not me I'm afraid of widths.," laughed Zendaya.

Moment of silence

"Oh come on!" Zendaya shouts.

"This is my funny quote, Teamwork: Having somebody to blame it on," said Bella.

Audience laughs.

"Okay here is my last quote, My grandma started walking 5 miles a day when she was sixty.  
She's 97 now and we still don't know where she is," Zendaya says.

Audience laughs harder.

"Finally!" Zendaya cheers until she turns around to see Bella doing funny faces behind her.

"Bella!" Zendaya shouts.

"Sorry okay here is my last quote, these days phones are getting thinner and smarter...people the opposite," says Bella.

Audience laughs again.

"Okay that was our funny quotes, now we are going to announce the results," said Zendaya.

Bella opens the envelope.

"The winner of best main character with 10 votes is of course Rocky Blue, wait ROCKY BLUE!" Shouts Bella.

"Yes my character won!" Zendaya cheers.

The audience claps.

Zendaya holds the trophy high up in the air and smiles.

"It is an honor to be holding this trophy, I hope I can be here more often!" Zendaya says.

"I just don't understand," said Bella clueless.

"Well you should 'cause your character only got 2 votes, not so funny now are you," Zendaya replied,

"I'm still funny," said Bella.

"Now let us show you who voted or reviewed," said Bella.

ThatSoPanda: Rocky  
Purplekatz402: Rocky  
Bella(Fortheloveofchoclate): Rocky  
Kate(Fortheloveofchoclate): Cece  
Guest:Rocky  
Guest:Rocky  
TwinPower:Rocky  
Guest:Rocky  
Guest: Zendaya(technically Rocky)  
Laniliza333: Cece  
MusicForeverluver: Rocky  
Natalia: Nothing but still reviewed.

"Thank you for everyone who voted or reviewed," thanked Bella.

"Okay now we are going to announce the next category which was suggested by Purplekatz402 but we changed it slightly which is," explained Zendaya

Drumroll plays

"Favorite episode of these choices, it was originally favorite episode but since there are so many episodes everyone is probably going to chose something different," said Bella.

"Anyways these are the choices, I do it up, future it up, love and war it up, Made in Japan and lastly start it up," said Zendaya.

"Please use your reviews for voting and not for reviewing thanks," said Bella.

"Now introducing amazing star Taylor Swift singing 22!"Shouted Zendaya.

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

I don't know about you, 22, 22

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

"And that was our show everybody see you soon with the results!" shouts Zendaya.

"Bye guys," said Bella.

Audience cheers one last time.


	5. The Fifth Award Show

AN: So here is the fifth award show.  
Thank you for using your reviews for voting and not to comment.  
So here is the fifth award show!

The two hosts Zendaya and Bella walked up the stage with Zendaya smiling and Bella waving like a princess with a smile.

"Welcome everyone to the fifth award show of The First ever Shake it up Awards, time has flown by right B!" Zendaya welcomes.

"It sure has since summer is nearly over and has already started for some other people," Bella replied.

"Okay, today we are going to share some funny jokes, the results, the next category chosen by a user and special guest star Rihanna singing Diamonds and even more fun stuff," said Zendaya happily.

"So as you can see, today is going to be fun and exciting," said Bella.

"Okay what should we start with princess Bell?" Asked Zendaya.

"Let's start with our brand new game for our viewers to answer in their reviews with their vote which will be announced in the next award show, the game will be called can you guess that character," said Bella.

"That is a great idea, so this is how it will work we are going to give you a clue on one of the characters and we will give you choices on which character it could be, the first three reviewers that get it correct get a shout out and get to be a guest star in the next chapter," Zendaya explained.

"The game comes every two award shows and will first start a bit easy and will get harder every time," Bella added.

"Okay so here is a clue of the character, this character has blonde hair and brown eyes is it Tinka Hessenhefer, Gunther Hessenhefer or Georgia Jones?" Asked Zendaya.

"Make sure to tell the answer in your review or to be safe PM Junatina," said Bella.

"Well that was the game, now lets share some funny jokes," said Zendaya.

"I'll go first, how do you make seven an even number, take the s out," Bella laughed.

The audience laughs.

"Okay, my turn, Why are ghosts bad liars, because you can see right through them," Zendaya laughed.

The audience laughs.

"I'm impressed Zdaya, you are finally pretty funny," Bella said impressed.

"Thanks,now it's your turn," said Zendaya.

"K, How do you make a fruit punch, give it boxing lessons," Bella said.

The audience laugh seven harder than the last joke.

"Okay my turn, what has four legs but can walk, a chair," laughs Zendaya.

Moment of silence.

"That was a downer," Bella said disappointed.

"Your right," Zendaya replied.

"This is my last joke of the day, Why is a horse like a wedding  
Because they both need a groom!" Bella laughed.

The audience laughs really hard.

"Okay I know this one is quite lame but it's my last joke I've got, what did the math book say to the other math book? Boy do I have problems," Zendaya said.

Audience actually laughs.

"Yes!" Shouted Zendaya.

"Okay now introducing Rihanna singing diamonds give it up for RIHANNA!" Roshon shouted.

The audience claps for Rihanna and she starts to sing

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Rihanna waves goodbye as she walks off the stage.

"Well, now we are going to announce the results of favourite episode, with the first time ever of a tie yes I said it tie with 3 votes each, the winners are made in Japan and I do it up!" Zendaya shouted.

The audience claps.

"Wow now let's show who voted and there were lots," Bella said.

We are timeless: Love and war it up  
Bella(Fortheloveofchoclate): Start it up  
Kate(Fortheloveofchoclate: I do it up  
Purplekatz402: Made in Japan.  
Shaylee: Made in Japan  
Roganlover: Made in Japan.  
AthenaGal01: Start it up  
Natalia: Future it up  
Guest: I do it up  
Guest: I do it up

"So those are who voted, thank you for everyone voted if your name is not on the list and you voted tell the author Junatina by messaging her or post it in your review," said Bella.

"Okay now the next category is...," said Zendaya.

Drumroll plays

"Suggested by Fortheloveofchoclate, best dramatic scene, Bella will show you some examples but you don't have to use that one," Zendaya announced.

"You could chose the scene where Cece was dyslexic or when Cece didn't make it to shake it up Chicago," Bella explained.

"Well that was our show everybody hope you enjoyed and see you soon with the results of the game we played and the results for the category, please use your reviews for voting and not just reviewing and for the games we play," said Zendaya.

The audience cheers and claps while Zendaya and Bella get off the stage.


	6. The Sixth Award Show

AN: So here is the sixth award show everybody.  
This is the first time I answer a question for the reviewers, everyone who thinks I like Bella more than Zendaya is wrong.  
I actually like Zendaya better and I am a Zswagger, I made Bella more funnier because she is usually the funny one on Shake it up since Bella plays Cece Jones I thought that she could be the funnier one.  
And since Rocky is the brainy one and also is funny but not as much as Cece so I thought that she could be less funnier and cool than Bella.  
I'm not mad so please don't think I am and please enjoy the show!  
And if you have any questions you can ask me.  
And so sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm usually busy or I forget to update.

The two hosts Zendaya and Bella came up the stage and waved and smiled.

"Hey everybody, tonight is going to be wonderful we are going to do lots of fun things!" Bella welcomed.

"Bella is absolutely right, now lets tell you what we are going to do today,  
were going to play a new game today and share the results of the last game and the results of the last category and of course we will announce the next category and to wrap it all up we are going to have two special guests that will be kept a secret for now," Zendaya explained.

"Wow that was a long list," Bella said.

"I know right," Zendaya replies.

"Okay now what should we begin with Zdaya?" Bella asked.

"I would like to start with our new game called can you be funny," Zendaya replied.

"Excellent, let us show you what the game is, now each reviewer can share a funny joke in their review the author Junatina will see which jokes is the most funniest you can share up to 6 jokes," Bella explained.

"Hope you have fun with that game, now speaking of games lets find out the results of our last one," said Zendaya.

"Yeah," said Bella.

"Okay now the answer for the last game was Tinka Hessenhefer!" Zendaya announced.

"The person who got it correct was Kate and Bella from the account Fortheloeofchoclate, please come up to the stage Kate and Bella," Bella called.

Kate and Bella walk up to the stage with a smile.

"Thanks Zendaya and Bella," said Kate.

"Yeah, it is such an honor to be meeting you," said Bella.

"So here you guys go, here is your shiny gold trophy!" Zendaya replied.

"You guys should also come and see Caroline and you guys are so awesome," said Bella Throne

"We would love to meet her," said Kate.

"Well you are going to now," said Caroline.

"Wow!" Shouted Bella.

"Now here is your shiny gold trophy," said Bella Throne.

"Thanks," said Kate.

Kate and Bella hold the golden trophy in the air and get down from the stage and back to the audience.

"Okay now we are going to announce the reults of the best dramatic scene suggested by Kate and Bella from the accountFortheloveofchoclate," said Zendaya.

"Now the best dramatic scene with the 5 votes is," said Bella.

(Drumroll plays)

"The time when Rocky found out about Cece being dyslexic," Zendaya announced.

"Wow, my character won, thank you everyone who voted for that scene even though it was quite sad!" Bella shouted.

The audience clap for Bella while she holds the trophy in her hands up in the air.

"Now thank you everybody who voted and let's see who they were," said Zendaya.

Kate(Fortheloveofchoclate): the scene where Rocky was crying and watching Shake It Up withher dad after she finds out she's not going to be on the show anymore.  
Bella(Fortheloveofchoclate): When Rolcy found out Cece has dyslexia.  
AthenaGal01: When Rocky found out that Cece has dyslexia  
Natalia: When Rocky found out Cece has dyslexia  
Rogan Lover: When Cece was dyslexic  
Purplekatz402: What Bella Throne said(which the author Junatina is guessing when Cece was dyslexic).  
Shaylee: When Cece and Rocky were fighting in made in Japan

"Now the people that reviewed but voted were Nina and guest," said Bella.

"Anyways let announce our next guest, this special guest was suggested by guest, let me describe her she is beautiful, smart and talented and that is Zendaya Coleman!" Bella announced.

"Thanks B," Zendaya replied.

Zendaya starts to perform and Bella gets down from the stage and the audience clap before she starts.

[Verse 1]  
Make it stop  
Sound so good I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up  
I don't know, I don't know (know)  
But don't stop, don't move  
Just keep it there (right there)  
Keep it right there, right there  
I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, everywhere I go

[Chorus]  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay, I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day, hear you all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay, we can start all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay

[Verse 2]  
Don't stop, turn it on, turn it up, make it louder  
I don't want to miss a single thing, I wanna hit every melody  
Beat it  
Beating so loud, you'd can feel it  
Beat it  
Beating for you  
I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, everywhere I go

[Chorus]

[Bridge]  
You ran off, let it all crashing down  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound  
Yeah, put this song on replay (put this song on) on replay  
Listen to you all day, to you all day!

[Chorus]

Yeah [2x]

The audience cheers and claps and shout.

"Thanks everybody you guys are too kind," said Zendaya.

"Anyways lets announce the next category," said Bella.

"Okay, this was suggested by Purplekatz402 but we change sit slightly it was originally favorite song(from shake it up) but since there are so many we changed it to favorite song from these choices," Zendaya announced.

"The choices are same heart, Im back, fashion is my Kryptonite and Contagious Love," said Bella.

"That was our show everybody and thank you for everybody who voted lets just remind you a bit if you forgot about something," said Zendaya.

"Today we played our new game called can you be funny, which you can share your jokes in your reviews or PM Junatina and the winner of the last category was the scene when Rocky found out Cece was dyslexic and our newest category is favorite song," Bella reminded.

"Bye!" Caroline shouted.

Zendaya, Bella and Caroline waved goodbye as they walked off the stage.


	7. The Seventh Award Show

AN: Hey everybody, here is the 7th award show.  
Thank you for everybody who voted if you want to put something in the show like a game, or a new activity or a category of your own for the show send me a message or post it in your review.  
Enjoy and remember to use your reviews for vote and not just reviewing and please only chose one choice and not two I will only count that vote this time but next time I will chose only one of them.

The two hosts Zdaya and princess Bella walked up the stage as usual waving and smiling.

"Hey everybody, thanks for all the votes you have given the show, we really love seeing people participating in the show," Bella cheered.

The audience claps and cheers.

"Today I will not explain what we are going to do because we are going to chose as were going," said Zendaya.

"So what do you want to start with Zdaya?" Bella asked.

"I want to start with some funny jokes," Zendaya replied.

"Are you sure, you might get humiliated again," Bella said.

"I've been practicing and this time I will be funny," Zendaya said.

"Whatever you say," Bella replied.

"Okay, I'm first,Why did the grasshopper go to the doctor?  
because he felt jumpy," Bella laughed.

Moment of silence...

"So, one time wow, big deal," Bella said.

"My turn, Why did the kid sleep with a ruler?  
To measure how long he slept," Zendaya said.

Audience actually laughs hard.

"Yes!" Zendaya cheered.

"This one will make them laugh for sure, Where does a rabbit learn how to fly?  
in the hare force," Bella shared.

Audience laughs softly.

"Seriously!" Bella shouted.

"Okay here is mine, What does an elf learn in school?  
answer- the elfabet," Zendaya laughed.

Audience laughs really hard.

20 jokes later...

"Why do I keep losing, what is wrong with me!?" Bella screams.

"I guess I'm really funny," Zendaya replied.

"Whatever," Bella said.

"Okay now let's announce the results," Zendaya said.

"Hey Roshon, you get to announce the results," Bella called.

Roshon walked up the stage holding an envelope in his hand.

"The winner of favourite song suggested by PurpleKatz402 with 7 votes is Same Heart by Zendaya Coleman and Bella Thorne!" Roshon shouted.

"Oh my gosh we win," said Zendaya and Bella at the same time holding the shiny gold trophy.

"Thank you Roshon, now let's see who voted," said Bella.

Kate and Bella(ForTheLoveofchoclate): Both Contagious Love  
Guest: Contagious Love  
We Are Timeless: Same heart.  
Natalia: Same Heart  
RoganLover: Same Heart  
Guest: Same Heart  
Roganfan4ever: Same Heart  
Purplekatz402: Same Heart  
AthenaGal01: I'm back  
Guest: Fashion is my Kryptonite  
Shaylee: Fashion is my Kryptonite

"Once again, thank you for everyone who voted, we love seeing people participating," Zendaya thanked.

"Now before we announce the next category we are going to announce this little activity called recommendations if today, it might be a bit boring but whatever," Bella explained.

"We don't really need to explain how it works because you will understand while we're doing it," Zendaya added.

Okay these are the recommendations:

Recommended:

Fanfictions: Shake it up season 4- all or nothing by TheGrace1997 and The Return of Gunther Hessenhefer by the creator of this show Junatina.

Song: Best Song Ever by One Direction.

Movies: Descpicabal me 2 (It's a family movie)  
Grown ups 2 (PG: 15)  
I know these movies are a bit old but there really funny!

"Those wet ethe recommendations by Junatina if you have any recommendations feel free to share them," said Zendaya.

"Now, Caroline please come up the stage to announce the next category," Bella called.

Caroline went up the stage smiling happily.

"Thanks guys, the next category is best friendship pairing on the show like Rece, Flocky, Fogan and there are much more," Caroline announced.

"The choice you pick doesn't have to be from the examples there are much more you can chose," said Zendaya.

"But if everybody chooses a different one and it ends up with no results since each one is different, the author Junatina will make an author note with the choices you can chose," Bella explained.

"That was our show everybody hope you enjoyed and had loads of fun," said Zendaya.

The audience cheered really loud while clapping and Bella, Zendaya, Caroline and Roshon waved goodbye. 


	8. The Eighth Award Show

**AN: Thank you everyone for all these votes. I am always happy when I see some new people voting. Please only vote for one thing and not two. If you wish to add something to the award show message me or post it in your review.**

**Now on with the show! **

Instead of the two hosts Zdaya and Princess Bell walking up the stage they came from the sky withstrings.

"Hey guys, welcome to the eighth award show everybody," Zendaya welcomed**.**

"Sorry that we didn't have a guest star last time but I'm sure you guys had loads of fun," said Bella.

"Anyways, let's start with some funny jokes, Bella and I have agreed that it wasn't a competition anymore and were just sharing jokes, right princess Bella?"Zendaya asked.

"Right, me first, why did the egg go to the doctors? Because he had a cracking headache," Bella replied.

**Laughter of audience**

"Good one, my turn, what do bunnies like to play? Hop scotch," Zendaya laughed.

**Laughter of Audience**

"What kind of trick can a bunny do BMX bike? A bunny hop," Bella shared.

**Audience laughs even harder than her first one **

"Here is the final joke, what did the blanket say to the bed? Don't worry I've got you covered," Zendaya laughed.

**Audience laughs really hard**

"Good one Z," said Bella.

"Thanks," Zendaya replied.

"Now what should we do?" Bella asked.

"Host a show," Zendaya replied.

"I know that but what's the next activity," Bella said.

"How about our special guests the Austin and ally starts Ross Lynch and Laura Marona," Zendaya suggested.

**Audience cheers and claps very loudly**

Ross and Laura walk up the stage smiling and waving.

"Thanks guys for having us here," said Laura.

"No problem," Bella replied.

"Let's sit down," said Zendaya.

"Sure," said Ross.

They all sit down on their seats.

"So, how about you tell us what's going on with Austin and Ally?" Bella asked.

"It's doing really good, you should join their wiki and contribute to it, it's of course called the Austin and Ally wiki," Ross replied.

"That's great and if we're talking about wiki's, you should probably join the shake it up wiki too," said Bella.

"Anyways, are you excited about your show being renewed for a third season?" Zendaya asked.

"Totally and I'm very sorry that your show is not going to be renewed for a fourth season," Laura replied.

"Oh it's fine and remember, the third time is a charm if you don't get it basically mean season 3 is always a blast," said Bella.

"And we could still get a season 4, go search a website called save Disney shows and you can find things about how to save shake it up," Zendaya added.

"Sounds good, I think Laura and I better get going it was great being here," said Ross.

"Thanks and we hope to see you again," Bella replied.

They all hugged and waved goodbye and Laura and Ross went down the stage waving goodbye.

"Okay, now let's announce the results," said Zendaya.

"With 7 votes, the winners of best friendship pairing on the show are Rece!" Bella shouted.

"Yes! We won again, we make a pretty good team," Zendaya cheered.

"I guess we do," Bella replied.

The audience claps.

"Anyways, let's see who voted and next time please vote for one thing the author Junatina chose one thing from your choices," said Zendaya.

The results:

Rece

Ty and Deuce

Gunka

Fogan

Rogan

Gece

Athena Gal01

We Are Timeless

Shaylee

Laniliza333

guest

Amber

Grace-1997

Kate (ForTheLoveofChoclate)

Roganfan4ever

Bella (ForTheLoveofChoclate)

Rae Anime

Purplekatz402

Arianator

**Note: Natalia also reviewed but Junatina couldn't understand her review.**

"Now those were the results now let's share some recommendations," said Bella.

"So here they are," Zendaya added.

**Recommended Song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Recommended Movie: This is us (One Direction)**

**Recommended Show: Shake it up and Austin and Ally**

**Recommended Fanfiction: I'm Over Thinking it up The Sequel (May have swear words)**

"So those were the recommendations, hope you like them and see them yourself," said Zendaya.

"Okay, now for were almost finished with the award show but first let's introduce special guest Angie Miller singing You Set Me Free, if you don't know the song you should so check it out," Zendaya announced.

"Now welcome Angie Miller!" Bella shouted.

**The Audience claps and cheers.**

You find me here alone  
I hear a voice that's so unknown.  
It strikes courage up my backbone,  
Strength in my heart.  
A life set apart;  
I see that's what you are.

You come you come with open arms.  
You say I love you for who you are.  
When I was haunted and alone  
With this baggage on my back, dragging me down.  
You set me free, yeah.  
You set me free, yeah.  
You set me free.

How quickly will I run away,  
And let this all go to my head.  
I can't give in to my stubborn heart for nothing  
So it don't matter if'ya get in my way.  
Why can't we just listen,  
Break down or pray.  
Go ahead.

You come you come with open arms.  
You say I love you for who you are.  
When I was haunted and alone  
With this baggage on my back, dragging me down.  
You set me free, yeah.  
You set me free, yeah.

When I'm weak,  
You carries me,  
Through the storm,  
You set me free,  
When I'm weak,  
Oh you carries me,  
Through the storm,  
You set me free, yeahhhhhh

You come you come with open arms.  
You say I love you for who you are.  
When I was haunted and alone  
With this baggage on my back, dragging me down.  
You set me free, yeah.  
You set me free, yeah.

"Thanks Angie," said Bella.

"Any time," Angie replied as she walked off the stage.

"Now before we end the show let's announce the next category," said Zendaya.

"The next category is…," Bella announced

Drum roll plays

"Favorite male chracter," Zendaya announced.

"It can be a recurring role or a main character but not a guest star," Bella said.

"So have fun choosing and see you next time with the results!" Zendaya said.

The audience clapped and Zendaya and Bella went down the stage.

**AN: So that was the eight award show, hope you enjoyed and please only pick one character.**

**See you next time!**


	9. The Ninth Award Show

**AN: Welcome to the 9****th**** award show, thank you for all the reviews you have given me. But there is one reviewer even though there are so many that are really nice but there is this one user that is really kind and that is We are Timeless, the user is really nice and kind. Before we start I have some sad news, I hope you all know the two people that share an account Bella and Kate from the account fortheloveofchoclate. Something horrible happened to Kate she had sadly died from heart failure please comfort her really close friend Bella since she is devastated. Thank you and I'm very sorry for taking FOREVER to update.**

The two hosts Zdaya and princess Bell went on the stage.

"Welcome everybody, today is going to be lots of fun since it's now back to school I think we should help you get over school and start having some fun with this show but still work hard," said Zendaya.

"Thanks for the tip buzzkill," Bella added.

"What!" Zendaya shouted.

"Anyways, let's begin with some regular quotes and then funny quotes," said Bella.

"Bella and I agreed that I do the regular quotes and she does the funny quotes so let' start," Zendaya said.

"There will be other themes of quotes but first let's start some quotes from Oscar Wilde," said Zendaya.

"Keep Love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."

**Oscar Wilde **

"It is better to be beautiful than to be good. But… it is better to be good than to be ugly."

**Oscar Wilde**

"The truth is rarely pure and never simple"

**Oscar Wilde**

"Now let's change the theme to friendship and then funny ones," said Bella.

"A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down," Zendaya shared.

"A friend to all is a friend to none," Zendaya said.

"That was the friendship quotes and now we finally are going to have funny quotes," said Bella.

"Anyone who says he can see through women is missing a lot," said Bella.

**Audience laughs**

"If two wrongs make a right, try three," Bella laughed.

**Audience laugh even harder**

"Now those were quotes, now let's do some recommendations," said Zendaya.

**So here they are:**

Recommended story: I still love you by Arianator and Future it up (Another Plot) by Junatina

Recommended song: Katy Perry Roar

Recommended TV show: Shake it up (DUH!)

Recommended Fanfiction Writer: Grace-1997 and Electricalgirl101

"Now those were the recommandations, now let's announce the results," said Bella.

"Now here they are, the winner is with 4 votes is…,"Bella announced.

**Drum roll plays…**

"Logan Hunter, once again please come up to the stage Leo Howard!" Zendaya shouted.

"Thanks guys, once again for choosing my character as a favorite, I can't tell you how happy I am," Leo said while holding the shiny gold trophy.

"Those were The results, now let's see who voted," said Bella

Ty Blue

Flynn

Logan

Deuce

Gunther

TheGrace-1997

Natalia

Roganfan4ever

AthenaGal01

Me(Guest)

Miranda(Arianator)

Shaylee

We are Timeless

Me(Arianator)

Guest

Brase

"Thank you for all your votes," Bella thanked.

"Before we end the show, I am going to announce the next category which is…," said Zendaya.

**Drum roll plays**

"Favorite season!" Zendaya announced.

"That was our show everybody, sorry for it being so short, well bye guys and see you with the results," Bella said.

Zendaya and Bella said goodbye to the audience and went down the stairs smiling and waving at the audience.

**AN: I am really sorry for it being so short and for updating late, I've been really busy lately and it's hard to keep up with all the stories I've written and do other things as well.**

**I hope you still enjoyed and will vote for which season you like best!**

**Bye! **


	10. The Tenth Award Show

**AN: Thanks all of you for the 90 reviews! So I'm making a little competition, it's all about luck in this one. Whoever is the 100****th**** reviewer in this award show gets a shout out and gets too be a special guest, if you are a guest you will have to give yourself a name so I can make you a guest star with a name. So good luck everybody and here is the tenth award show!**

The two hosts Zendaya Coleman and Bella Throne walked up the stage smiling and waving.

"Hey guys, I can't believe this is our tenth award show so how about we make a special award show every ten award shows, this is our first special meaning it will be amazing!" Bella announced.

"That is a great idea, to make it a special we will let you chose what should happen in the next award show!" said Zendaya.

"We also have some more great competitions for you," Bella added.

"Anyways, let's start with the award show, our special guest star today was suggested by Arianator who will perform today," said Bella.

"Let's begin with the recommendations and for our next show you can tell us in your reviews who or which we should recommend, it can even be your own story!" said Zendaya.

"So here they are," said Zendaya.

**Recommended Story: Future it up (Another Plot), Switch it up (My Way) by Junatina and Do you really know what I want to say? By Grace-1997**

**Recommended Author: WhiteFlag01**

**Recommended Song: Katy Perry-Roar**

**Recommended Video: The Ally Way- from Austin and Ally**

"So those were the recommendations, now let's introduce special guest suggested by Arianator, please welcome Cher Lloyd singing I Wish featuring T.I.!" Bella shouted.

Ey, ha ha, make a wish girl  
You deserve it  
Uh-huh, ha, ha, yeah

[Verse 1: Cher Lloyd]  
Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did  
Freakin' perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch her lip  
'Cause I know I've been wasting time tryinna catch your eye  
Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type

And now I'm at home, I'm all alone  
'Bout to pick up the telephone  
Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah

[Chorus:]  
I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)

(Uh-huh, yeah)

[Verse 2: Cher Lloyd]  
Baby, I'm gonna keep it real, boy you da one I want  
I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nike's on  
Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done (what you done)  
I don't know what I studied for, clearly you like 'em dumb

And now I'm at home I'm all alone,  
'Bout to pick up the telephone  
Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah

[Chorus:]  
I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)

[Verse 3: T.I.]  
Hey, now don't you wanna do some, baby,  
With the roof gone, baby  
Aston Martin look retarded like the coup gone crazy  
I'm not sure what kinda fella you like  
But I can give you paradise, have it however you like  
I'm talking solitaire iced out, ring, watch, necklace  
Ain't no talking reckless, girl, I'm certified respected, girl  
Yeah, you like to run your mouth, well you about to learn a lesson, girl  
Yeah, you the one but I'll replace you in a second, girl  
And I ain't even trying to see you naked, girl  
Wait, there I go exaggerate  
Clearly carried away  
But what I'm saying you could true that  
I wanna be wherever you at  
So you wishing you could kiss me  
Do you really wanna do that, eh?  
Make a wish, girl

(Yeah)

[Chorus:]  
I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)

I wish I was tall

'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)

I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had yeah yeah

'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)

"So that was our first special guest, now let's announce the results," said Zendaya

"The best season with 4 votes is season 3!" Zendaya announced

"Thank you for everybody who voted and now let's see who did," said Bella.

Season 1

Season 2

Season 3

Fortheloveofchoclate

(Now is only Bella)

Arianator

Rogan Lover

We Are Timeless

Natalia

RoganFan4ever

Miranda

PurpleKatz402

"Now let's announce the next category for the award show," said Bella.

"The next category is…," said Zendaya.

"Favorite cast member from the main cast or characters," Zendaya announced.

"For some examples it can be, my friend Zendaya or me Bella and many more but you cannot chose a cast member from the recurring roles like Ainsley Bailey and Leo Howard," Bella demonstrated.

"So that was the next category if you have your own category in mind feel free to pass it in reviews or PM Junatina," Zendaya added.

"Now before we end the show let's introduce our last special guest Katy Perry singing her number one single Roar!" Bella shouted.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

[Chorus]

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

[Chorus]

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
you're gonna hear me ROAR

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

[Chorus]

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

"So that was the tenth award show, we hope you enjoyed and will vote for you favorite cast member," said Bella.

Audience claps and cheers as Zdaya and princess Bella go down the stage.

**AN: So what do you think? Remember to use your reviews for votes and not just for reviewing and good luck to all of you to be the 10****0th ****reviewer.**


	11. The eleventh award show

**AN:Hey everyone!  
Sorry for the late update. I was just waiting for the 100 reviews to appear even though I knew more had came but I just didn't want to announce the results and everyone thinking: "There isn't even 100 review!".  
Anyways, here is the 11th award show!  
**  
The two hosts Zendaya and Bella were already on the stage sitting on two red comfortable seats.

"Hey guys, we have all the results and announcements today for the last and next award show," said Bella.

"Way to welcome the audience," Zendaya added sarcastically.

"Whatever, let's begin with the award show and welcome special guest Debby's Ryan from the show Jessie!" Bella shouted.

The audience clapped and cheered

Debby went one the stage smiling and waving

"Hey guys, I am so excited to be here," said Debby.

"Hey and we are excited to, so how is the wonderful show Jessie going?" Zendaya asked.

"It's going really good except Tessie had sadly ended," Debby replied.

"It's was a bit sad," Bella added wiping a tear from her eye.

Debby's phone rings and she answers it after 2 minutes of Bella and Zendaya stalling the audience and Debby finally closed the phone.

"Bad news, I have to go and head to the studio," Debby said sad.

"It's okay, we will just announce the results for the last category," Zendaya replied.

"Bye guys!" Debby said and Bella and Zendaya said goodbye as well.

Debby waved goodbye and Bella held the envelope with the results in her hand.

"The best cast member is...," Zendaya announced looking at the envelope clearly and happily.

"With about 10 votes is Zendaya Coleman!" Bella shouted proud of her friend.

"Thanks so much guys, I love you all!" Zendaya shouted holding a shiny gold trophy.

"Sorry we didn't get the exact votes but this time there were a lot of reviewers which we appreciate so it was really hard to count," Zendaya explained.

"Let's see who voted, the creator Junatina had just realised every time She/he had shown who voted it was meant to be a table but didn't turn out like this so this time we are not doing a table but not just a list," Bella added.

**RoganFan4ever: Zendaya Coleman**

Arianator(Me): Gunther/Kenton Duty

Arianator(Miranda): Zendaya Coleman

WeAreTimeless: Zendaya Coleman

Grace-1997: Bella

ForTheLoveofChoclate: Zendaya Coleman

Shaylee: Caroline Sunshine

Purplekatz402: Zendaya Coleman

GirlonFire07: Bella

Natalia: Rocky/Zendaya

Andrea: Zendaya

Guest101: Zendaya

Cheese person: Zendaya

Rachel: Zendaya

MybestFriend4life: Caroline Sunshine

Rocky9870: Caroline Sunshine

"As you can see or read, lots of you have voted and we would like to thank you for that since lots of you voted for Caroline Sunshine, let's welcomes her on the stage!" Bella shouted at the last sentence.

The audience clapped and cheered very loudly.  
**  
**Caroline came on the stage smiling and waving and sat on a seat

"Hey Caroline," Zendaya welcomed.

"Hi,I'm super sorry but since shake it up is sadly ending I'm trying to get a role in a new film and tv show but thank you everybody who voted for my character, it's not that easy talking in that accent," said Tinka.

"Well good luck," Zendaya said.

They all waved goodbye.

"What's up with all these guest stars leaving so early? Whatever, now let's announce who was the 100th reviewer," said Bella.

"And the lucky voter is...," Zendaya announced.

Drumroll plays

"Rocky9870!" Zendaya shouted.

Rocky9870 walks up the stage holding a shiny gold trophy while she smiles happily.

"Thanks and my real name is Shanita," Rocky9870 said.

She walked down the stage still holding the brilliant trophy

"Here are the recommendations!" Bella shouted.

"Already wow!" Zendaya said surprised that Bella said it so quickly.

Here they are:

Recommended Fanfictions: The first ever Austin and Ally awards We Are Timeless, Stop Spacing out Freckles by Grace-1997 (All from the Austin and Ally archive).  
Shake it up archive: (None at the moment)

Recommended author: electricgirl101

Recommended song: I wish by Cher Llyod

That's it for now.

"Now before we end the show lets announce the next category," said Bella.

"The next category is Favorite sad moment, maybe in made in Japan when Rocky and Cece had a fight or in model it up when tricky was leaving to New York," Zendaya announced.

"So see you guys next time and we hope you had fun," said Bella.

**AN: So did you enjoy!  
Guys if you have a good idea for a category please tell me.  
I am running out of categories!**


	12. The Twelve Award show

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I am just so busy with other things,  
And I'm sorry to Rocky9870 for spelling her name wrong.  
Anyways, here is the twelve chapter, enjoy! :)**

The two amazing hosts came on the stage;

"Hey guys, we are so sorry it took forever for us to do our award show but we're going to make it up to you by letting you chose who should be a special guest star, but nobody that's a bad influence like Miley Cyrus or Lady gaga," Bella welcomed

"Well were starting the show off with the announcement of the results," said Zendaya.

"With 4 votes the winner of the category is...," Zendaya announced.

(Drumroll plays)

"The made in japan moment!" Bella said.

Here is the list of everybody who voted:

Fortheloveofchoclate

Purplekatz402

Wearetimeless

RoganFan4ever

Arianator(me)

Arianator(Miranda)

Arianator(Jake)

"So this is who everybody voted and the newest category is...," said Bella.

(Drumroll plays)

"Favorite first episode from each season," Bella announced.

"It's really easy so no need to explain anything," said Zendaya.

"Now let's see the recommendation today," said Bella.

"So here they are," said Zendaya.

**Recommended:**

Story: (Nothing really)

Author: GraceFlag01 (starting a new story that I'm really excited for!)

Song: Ariana Grande Put your hearts up

Video: The Lil' Sam and Cat show

"So those are the recommendation, now before we end the show, let's announce our special guest Ariana Grande!" Zendaya shouted.

Ariana Grande walks up the stage

"Hey guys, it's a pleasure so see my amazing fans and this audience," Ariana said.

The audience clapped and cheered while screaming and shouting loudly.

There were 3 comfy seats on the stage and Zendaya, Bella and Ariana all sat down in a seat.

"So how is your amazing TV show Sam and Cat doing?" Bella asked.

"It going really good, I love my character Cat Valentine and I love her personality," Ariana replied.

"Your show is definitely one of my favorites in Nickelodeon," Zendaya added.

"Thanks and before I go, I'd like to perform The way, if that's okay with you," said Ariana.

"That would be lovely," said Zendaya.

"Give it up for Ariana grande and Mac Miller performing The way!" Bella screamed.

**What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.**

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
[One version:] I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
[Another version:] I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)

You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
'Cause boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
Come here, watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure  
[One version:] So please let me come explore you  
[Another version:] So let me come and explore you

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.  
  
"That was our show everybody, hope you enjoyed and see you next time!" Zendaya shouted.

AN: Remember to vote and see you guys next time!


	13. The Final Award Show

**AN: This is the final award show sadly.  
I have loved doing this story with all of your appreciation and encouragement.  
So today were not only going to the results for the last category but you guys are even going to get awards!**

The two hosts Zdaya and princess Bell ran up the stage.

Bella was dressed just like the real princess Bell and acted just like her while Zendaya acted like her self.

"Sadly this is the last award show but today will be so much fun, there are going to be tons of categories that are going to get awards and there will special guests performing and much more!" Bella explained.

"Welcome to today's final award show and we hope you enjoy!" Zendaya welcomed.

"Now let's begin with the first three category and the first category is kindest reviewer," said Bella.

"The kindest reviewer is without a doubt We Are Timeless!" Zendaya announced.

"Second category is best idea for a category and the reviewer is Purplekatz402 that just got an account!" Bella carried on.

"Third category is one of the most awesomest reviewers who are Arianator and her friends Jake and Miranda and it's also Fortheloveofchoclate and even Kate," Zendaya announced.

"Don't worry guys there is still one more category that we're going to announce at the end of the award show and the next thing is announcing special guest Demi Lovato performing Skyscraper!" Bella shouted.

The audience cheered as Demi began to perform.

Verse 1:]  
Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

[Chorus:]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

[Verse 2:]  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

[Chorus:]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

[Bridge:]  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

[Chorus:]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

After the performance Demi went off the stage happily.

"Now were going to announce the results for the last category," said Zendaya.

"The last category was favorite first episode from each season and the winner is...," Bella announced.

(Drum roll plays)

"Fire it up!" Zendaya shouted.

This is everybody who voted:

Rogan lover:  
Model it up  
Doctor it up  
Clean it up  
I do it up

RoganFan4Ever: Clean it up

Shaylee: Fire it up

Rocky9870: Fire it up

Fortheloveofchoclate (Bella): Model it up

Fortheloveofchoclate (Kate): Fire it up

"Thank you everybody who voted, greatly appreciated," said Bella.

"Now introducing our next special guest us performing Contagious Love!" Bella shouted.

The audience clapped, cheered and Zendaya and Bella started to perform.  
Contagious love

[Bella (Verse 1):]  
It might rain just a little but  
Yeah we dance in it  
Rock to the rhythm  
And we put our hands with it  
One life to live  
So we live it to the fullest  
Young and free yeah  
You know how we do it

[Zendaya:]  
Head in the clouds  
And the sun shines bright  
Hope in your eyes  
And it shines that light  
Gravity itself couldn't hold you down  
Joy inside in the merry go-round

[Bella:]  
And we bring it right back  
Positive energy magnetic attract  
Ha ha so we spread that love  
Now everybody show it now  
Do it all together now

[Chorus:]  
[Zendaya:]  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

[Bella:]  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Let me get that contagious love like

[Zendaya:]  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

[Bella:]  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Give me, give me that contagious love like

[Bella (Verse 2):]  
It was smiles over frowns  
And we laugh without reason  
Live out loud  
Cause our hearts still beating  
Sing on the elevator  
Watch how people stare  
Capture reaction the moment's still there

[Zendaya:]  
These are the times  
That we live for  
So do it big make it count  
Reel it in slow  
Cause the clock don't stop  
Time won't stand still  
You're steal every moment that you can feel

[Bella:]  
Ha ha so we spread that love  
Now everybody show it now  
Do it all together now [x2]

[Chorus:]  
[Zendaya:]  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

[Bella:]  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Let me get that contagious love like

[Zendaya:]  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

[Bella:]  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Give me give me that contagious love

[Zendaya (Verse 3):]  
You ain't gotta worry about a thing  
It'll be alright

[Bella:]  
And it'll be alright

[Zendaya:]  
You ain't gotta worry

[Bella:]  
It might rain just a little but  
Yeah we dance in it  
Rock to the rhythm  
And we put our hands with it  
One life to live  
So we live it to the fullest  
Young and free yeah  
You know how we do it

[Zendaya:]  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

[Bella:]  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Let me get that contagious love like

[Zendaya:]  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

[Bella:]  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Give me give me that contagious love

The audience clapped loudly.

"Thanks guys now before we end the award show, we are going to announce the last award," said Bella.

"The category is almost Brilliant reviewer and the winners are you guys!" Zendaya shouted.

"Bye everybody this has been an awesome experience!" Caroline shouted and walked up the stage.

The whole cast including Kenton Duty came on the stage to say goodbye.


End file.
